


New Girl

by spideyranger



Series: Reid & Alexie Shenanigans [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon Autistic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyranger/pseuds/spideyranger
Summary: There is a new girl on the team named Alexie. She’s a few months older than Reid and autistic too. This is a series of one-shots of Reid showing the new girl the ropes and how he’s learned to cope as an Autistic member of the BAU.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reid & Alexie Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I LOVE Aubrey Plaza but I haven't really seen any of the episodes of CM that she's in (minus the initial few) because I can't convince myself to finish CM or even watch past once Hotch was kicked off. 😅 But, I'm just rewriting Aubrey's role so that she is a whole different character because I love her and want to include her lol. So, Isabela Alexie is Aubrey Plaza.

“Have you met the new girl?” JJ asks as she passes Reid’s desk.

“New girl?” Prentiss asks, joining in on the conversation. 

JJ turns to her, “Yeah, she just joined. I hear she starts today.”

“Is she joining our team or just our division?” Reid asks, curiously.

“Our team...at least that’s what I heard. Hotch hasn’t confirmed or denied it yet.” As though he were summoned, Hotch steps out of his office, motioning his team to the conference room. 

Reid, Prentiss, and JJ glance at each other before heading up the short flight of stairs leading to the conference room.

\---

“As some of you may know, we’re getting a new member to our team.” Hotch begins. Morgan and Garcia, glance at each other in surprise, while Rossi sits back and takes it all in unfazed.

“Her name is Isabela Alexie and she starts today. Right now, she’s in Human Resources finishing up some paperwork, but she will be joining us later today.” Hotch pauses, almost hesitating then plows on in his normal self-assured manner.

“I called you all up here to let you know this because it’s rare that we get more than a replacement every few years when team members leave. Since Alexie is not replacing or filling in for a new member, the dynamic will be altered in a way it hasn’t been for a long time. Also, Alexie has a medical condition, one in which some of you are intimately familiar with. She’s Autistic.”

The team glances around amongst each other, eyebrows raised in concern. While they’re used to working with and accommodating Reid, all of them know that autism is a unique experience to each autistic person. While they’re used to Reid’s autism, they are in no way familiar or used to Isabela’s. 

Reid, meanwhile, beams. He’s been the only autistic person on their team since its inception. It can be really lonely navigating this disability alone. He’s been lucky enough to have a team that functions as a family and is willing to help him whenever he needs and was there to help him learn how to cope when he was just getting started and only had Gideon as his support system. 

It’s then that Reid makes a vow to help the new team member cope with the work as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any shenanigans, situations, or scenarios you want Reid and Alexie to get into!!


End file.
